Tricked
by Chriskratt99
Summary: This story was made possible by another author named Jess1edapotato . Her oc is is Rebecca and her twin sister, and Joey is mine. The baby is kinda both of ours, but eh, enjoy! BTW, if u can come up with a shipping name for JoeyXBecky please tell in comments... and yes, this is an OcXOc before u ask, JoeyXBecky. Enjoy! :-)


Joey sat quietly at the park playing with his daughter, when his girlfriend cane up to him. "Back so soon?" Joey looked up at her with a mischievous smile, remembering she had gone on a trip somewhere. "Yea Joey, what's up?" "Nothing much Becky why?" "Give me my daughter." "Ok." He handed her to Becky, and she slapped him. "Hey what the hell?!" He felt his cheek in pain, and "Becky" slapped him again. "You irresponsible jerk!" "W-What did I do?" Joey asked, knowing another slap was coming, then again, his girlfriend never slapped, and if she did, she went to punching right away. Either how, Joey closed his eyes, imagining the pain that was about to come, but when he opened his eyes, he saw she had left. He rubbed his cheek to feel for a scar or blood, but found nothing but a red cheek. "What? I hope Zach has an explanation for this... But then again, Becky would never fight with him, more or less take THEIR child away from him, when she had told him to take care of her for a while. He sat quietly in his car for a while, then drove off to his girlfriend's house. He knocked, and Zach opened the door. "Hey Joey what brings you here?" "Its about Becky." "What do you mean? She's still in her trip you know that... Come in." "No but she came to me and took Dani away from me." "What? Ok Joey are you alright?" "I'm fine.." "Ugh... Its her dumb sister. She is the worst one... Becky is a little angel..." Joey smiled, and his daughter came crawling up to Joey, and screeched in happy baby laughter. She climbed up on his lap, and fell asleep. "Wait. Oh yea! She told me that once..." Joey slapped his forehead, but wouldn't believe him. Why would he? He didn't have too. "Can I go talk to her?" "Eh sure." He ran to her room, and was stopped by Donita and Becky. "Hey, Chrisangelo's retard boy, what are YOU doing here?" "I'm going to talk to the love of my life." "Hah! Joey, you and I are done. Get out you irresponsible retarded know it all jerk!" Joey had never heard such things come out of his girlfriend's mouth, and walked off wiping his tears away. "And don't even THINK about reporting me us the judge, YOU'RE the one who's paying child support!" Donita slammed the door on his face, and Joey walked to his car, and sat there for a while, just thinking about his life.

A week later, Aviva handed Joey an envelope. "Here. Its from the judge." Joey went to his room, and when he opened it, he almost fainted. "Why did I get a rich woman pregnant..." He slapped his forehead and moved his blonde bang away from his eyes, letting him see correctly. "I have to pay a thousand dollars each week?! Where am I gonna get this money?! And if I don't pay I'll be thrown in jail for life?!" He couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out crying. His tears made the paper get wrinkled, and when he saw, it said he had to sign the paper and return it by 5pm today. "No.. No!" He knew he was 15 and was almost a man, but he knew his love was like his parents, prohibited. But all he wanted was to get loved not just by his parents, but by his girlfriend and daughter. "Why... Why was I stupid enough to get her pregnant..." Chris stood watch of his son at the door, and shook his head. "Look, you're on your own now. You're 15, you're a Kratt, Kratts deal problems like men. Understood?" "Uh huh..." Joey managed to squeak out, and wiped his tears.

A week later, Joey was washing his car, and thought about Becky. He wet his face to snap out of it, but when he did, it soaked all his clothes. "Maybe if I get in the hospital I won't have to pay..." He soaked himself even more, but Aviva came up him. "What in heavens name are you doing?!" ""Trying to get out of my debt mom." "You are so not gonna get yourself in the hospital... Get inside and change!" "Ugh." He dragged himself inside, and looked at the pink slip. It said that he had 2 days left to pay or else he would be thrown in jail. "What am I gonna do?" "Joey your dad told me about your problem, and he's right. If u wouldn't have gotten Rebecca pregnant, this would have never happened." "Yea, I noticed thank you..." Joey replied sourly, then covered his mouth, but he saw Aviva had walked away, with shaking her head. "So they hate me now?" Joey wiped his tears with his sleeve, and locked himself in his room. When the 2 days passed, Joey was thrown into juvy. "I'm innocent!" "Save it for the judge kid!" Joey sat in jail, rocking himself as he cried. He remembered they forgot to give him his medicine, so he was getting a bit irritating and unsupportable. "Get me out of here!" He shook the bars, but instead got sedated. When he woke up, he was in front of the crew, all were giving him hard stares. "What happened?" His brother hit him with a rock, and he yelped in pain. "Well?" Aviva demanded, and Joey cried. "I have no money!" "Shut up Retard." He had never heard his father say means things to his own son, and pushed him down. "D-Dad!" "Shut up wimp. Only a wimp would call for his daddy.." "You are my daddy!" "Shut up!"

When he sat in court, he just couldn't stop crying. He had debts over debts and could never see his daughter, but now, all that was left who cared for him was Zach and his REAL girlfriend Becky. When Zach found out about Joey's case, he and Becky tried to stop him from going into jail. When the judge raised his gavel to prove Joey guilty, Zach and Becky ran in, pushing the cops aside. Joey hid himself, but his lawyer made him look up at the judge. "What are you doing here?!" "Joey is innocent I'm serious!" The crew was shocked to see Zach pleading for Joey's release, but Zach knew very well that Joey was just an innocent boy with Autism that needed care and attention. Plus, Joey was the father of his daughter's baby. When they released him, the cops threw Joey into his parents arms, but they pushed him back. He fell, and scared, he scrambled up to hide behind Becky. It seemed now that every one was against the poor 4 people, when in fact, Chris hated to mention it, his son was in love with the enemy's daughter. Zach actually was no enemy, but was and still is a boy like Joey, without the autism, just looking for comfort and protection. And he found it, in his daughter, and hopefully, just hopefully, Joey thought, the crew wouldn't kill him. But who really knew? Aviva never wanted Joey. Chris could put it as his biggest mistake. The crew would kill him... What would he do now? Run and sacrifice his life? Or find refuge in his girlfriend? Who knew?


End file.
